Between a wall and a prince
by Caytlinn
Summary: When Merlin messes up Arthur gets very drunk. And it turns out he's a flirty drunk. One shot Merthur smut.


**AN: I do not own Merlin in any way, shape or form and these characters do not belong to me. I don't earn money from this.**

**One shot, smutty goodness ensues. Enjoy.**

"Merlin are you even listening to me?" snapped Gaius.

"Yes of course!" Merlin said. The truth was, he had been trying to move a book behind Gaius' back without him knowing. He dropped his attempts and turned his attention to his guardian.

"As I was saying," continued Gaius, "you are to take this," he held up a bottle, "to Gwens father as soon as possible."

Merlin eyed the bottle of purple liquid.

"What is it?" he asked, curiosity overcoming him.

"It's alcohol. Well, spirits for medicinal uses, and very strong." he answered.

Merlin nodded.

"Thanks, I'll do it later, I have to go and attend to Arthur at the feast, I think I'm late." he said hurriedly looking at the clock. He grabbed the bottle and left the room.

Merlin pushed open the door quietly and was relived to see he hadn't missed much. Heading to the corner of the room, he heard a voice calling him. Arthur. He grabbed the wine jug, putting the bottle on the table, and made his way to the prince.

"Where have you been, Merlin?" said Arthur, although he didn't seem overly angry.

"Sorry, sire-"

"Never mind why you were late, just give us something to drink." some of the men around him laughed, as Merlin sloshed wine into the glasses.

He left quickly and breathed a sigh of relief.

The rest of the feast went smoothly and Merlin was able to stay quietly in his corner.

As the feast neared its end Merlin caught sight of a hand waving him over.

"More wine, Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin looked at him. "Go!" He shouted.

Merlin rushed to the table, shooting a look at Uther as he grabbed the bottle. He was talking, and hadn't noticed Arthurs short outburst.

He turned his gaze back to Arthur and unstopped the bottle on his way.

"Here you are, sire." There was still 1/3 left of the wine in the jug, so Merlin filled it up and set it back down on the table. He started to pour it but Arthur stopped him.

"We can do it ourselves." Giving him a stern glare, that Merlin took as a signal to leave, he continued his conversation.

The feast drew on and on, and Merlin felt his eyelids drooping. After about an hour, he heard his name called again and saw Arthur beckoning to him.

He hesitantly approached the table where and cast an appraising look over the prince.

"Merlin," Arthur began, his speech slurred, "My friends and -hic- I, need some more -hic- wine."

Merlin looked alarmed at the state of the Prince. Why was he so drunk? He had only been drinking diluted wine. It was never too strong so as to avoid situations like this.

He picked up the jug, and peered at the contents. Normal. Tentatively, he sniffed the purple liquid. It smelt stronger, more acidic. And then it hit him. He felt his blood run cold as he realized that this wasn't wine. This was the medicinal spirits, which had been drunk by Arthur.

He looked up briefly and almost ran back to his corner. Sure enough, the bottle lay unstopped next to the sealed bottle of wine. Cursing himself, he looked around. It must've been nearly midnight, and some of the guests were leaving, so Merlin hoped it wouldn't look odd if Arthur was seen leaving.

He returned to the prince and gave him a reassuring smile. To his surprise, Arthur smiled back, making Merlin groan. If he was smiling at his manservant, then he must be really drunk.

"Come on Arthur, time to go." He plastered on another fake smile as Arthur simply looked at him.

After a moment or so, it sank in, and he stood up on shaky legs, swaying slightly where he stood. He managed to stagger around the table but then collapsed on a heap, causing the men around him to roar with drunken laughter.

Merlin shot another nervous look at Uther and grabbed Arthurs arm, hoisting him up. Half carrying, half dragging the prince, they finally escaped the hall. Merlin didn't think his friends would miss him all that much. They probably wouldn't even know he was gone.

"Okay then, Arthur. Let's get back to your room." He thought of the task ahead of him and pulled a face. This would be a long night. Luckily for him, Arthur was pretty compliant and allowed himself to be led to his room.

After what felt like hours Merlin pushed open the wooden door, panting for breath. It had taken them double the time to get up the stairs because when they had finally neared the top, Arthur collapsed in his arms and slid all the way down, before landing in a giggling heap at the bottom.

He staggered into the room, closely followed by Merlin, and stood by his bed, a stupid grin on his face. Once he had got his breath back, Merlin set to the task of preparing him for bed.

He found the crumpled nightshirt under the bed and stoop in front of Arthur. Hopefully, he would be as easy going as before.

Merlin tugged at the hem of Arthurs shirt trying to pull it off but was stopped.

"What do you -hic- think you're doing?" said Arthur in a stately voice. He was pulling a mock angry face at Merlin as if daring him to try again.

Merlin sighed in annoyance. All he really wanted was to go to bed.

"I'm trying to get you ready for bed, sire." he muttered.

"For bed? Oh, alright -hic- then." He dropped his arms and stood still, albeit swaying slightly.

Merlin proceeded with removing his clothes, folding them and putting them away, while Arhur murmured under his breath.

Merlin was only able to catch a few words, which sounded like

"such...good...Merlin...servant"

Merlin pulled the linen nightshirt over his head and stood back.

"Done -hic- already?" Arthur beamed at him again. Merlin rolled his eyes and picked up the rest of the clothes, stuffing them in the closet.

When he tried to turn around, however, Arthur had wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Arthur...what are you doing?" asked Merlin slowly.

"You're so -hic- pretty Merlin."

Sighing in frustration, Merlin wriggled around, ending up in a worse position then before. Arthur gave him a wink and crushed his mouth onto Merlins.

He was too shocked to move at first and stood there dumbly, Arthurs mouth pressed against his own but after a moment or two he regained sensible thought and pushed Arthur firmly away.

Breathing hard he gasped,

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He cursed himself inwardly as this was all his fault. And it was just his luck that Arthur was a flirty drunk.

Arthur gazed at him, ignoring his question, and for the first time, Merlin realized just how blue the princes eyes were. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he tried to take a few steps back, but was stopped when his back pressed against the cold stone wall.

Seeing an advantage, Arthur closed the gap between them again, and captured his lips. This time, however, Merlin didn't struggle. He stood there, squashed between the cold wall and Arthurs warm body, and let the feel of being kissed wash over him.

It was...nice. He couldn't deny that Arthur was a good kisser, even when drunk, and he soon found himself kissing back just as passionately. Gaining confidence, he raised his hands to Arthurs back and let them roam around.

Arthur felt Merlin relaxing and pushed closer, pressing his obvious hard-on into Merlins thigh. Even as this happened, Merlin realised how wrong this was. For one reason, Arthur was a prince and he was a servant and his father would be furious to find out about Arthurs cavorting. Secondly, Arthur was blind drunk and doing anything with him would be taking advantage.

But even though this was bad, Merlin just couldn't pull away. If anything, he deepened the kiss, opening his mouth slightly, and when Arthur slipped his tongue into Merlins mouth, he knew there was no going back. Fuck it all, he thought, and dropped his hands to Arthurs ass.

Arthur let out the most obscene moan and Merlins already tight trousers felt like bursting.

"Lets take this somewhere else." He growled into the kiss.

Arthur pulled away slightly and looked into Merlins eyes, his pupils blown with lust. Grinning again, he took Merlins hand and dragged him to the bed, before pushing him down onto the sheets.

He took a few moments to admire the sight before pulling his nightshirt over his head, revealing himself in all his glory.

Merlin drank in the sight. He had seen Arthur naked many times before, but this, this was something entirely new and extremely arousing.

The prince crawled on his knees until he was straddling Merlins hips. He pressed his warm hands onto Merlins chest and then began to pull off his shirt. When that was gone, he started with his trousers, undoing the cord maddeningly slowly.

His fingers grazed the hard bulge making Merlin buck his hips upwards to the touch. Smirking, Arthur murmured,

'You like that then?" Merlin nodded, completely at the mercy of Arthur and what he was doing to him.

When his trousers were at the foot of the bed they shared a brief look, before Arthur kissed him deeply again. Merlins fingers found Arthurs hips, slotting into place perfectly, and guiding them downwards.

Their erections pressed together and the moaned in unison. By rocking his hips, Merlin managed to add friction, which was so pleasurable they were soon thrusting wildly against each other.

When the heat began to pool in his abdomen, Merlin cried out, making Arthur stop. He opened his dark eyes and stared at the blond man above him.

"What are you doing?" He gasped. He had never been this hard in his life, and was so close to the edge anything would push him over.

Winking cheekily again, Arthur slid down his legs slightly until his mouth was level with Merlins throbbing cock. He blew out threw his mouth making Merlin throw his head back.

Slowly, carefully, he ran his tongue up and down the length, and finally taking the whole thing in his mouth. Merlins eyes popped and he moaned Arthurs name over and over like a chant.

Hollowing his cheeks and bobbing his head, Arthur continued until he knew Merlin couldn't take it anymore. Pulling off he quickly moved back up Merlins sweat slick body and pressed their aching cocks together.

Grasping them in one hand he pumped up and down, never losing eye contact with Merlin.

One final tug, and Merlin lost it, screaming Arthurs name as he tipped over the edge.

The sound of his name being shouted in such ecstasy did it for Arthur and he came in messy spurts all over Merlins chest.

He slumped forwards next to Merlin and they lay together as they got their breath back. After a few minutes Merlin turned to look at him but neither said anything.

They didn't need to either. That one look conveyed all their thoughts, and it was enough to satisfy them enough for a lifetime.


End file.
